Hurdles
by Demisirius
Summary: Relationships are meant to start out smooth, a period where the couple are in a complete bliss, unaware of those around them. Yes, that is true for normal relationships, but not this one. What happens when the relationship start with bumps, which turn into hurdles, will each person be able to jump them or will their love be forever doomed.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately). That right goes to Ms J.K Rowling. Any characters that are not in the Harry Potter world are my own. I am not making any profit from this, I just do it for the enjoyment. I am just going to do the disclaimer at the start of the book so this one applies for the whole book.

 **Chapter 1: The Lead to Selfishness**

"Wake up princess" …. I was slowly brought back to reality, the night before was still cloudy and whose voice was that? It sounded too much like a male to be one of the girls from my dorm. I roll over… The worst possible thing to do. That's all that I remember, well before I screamed, fell out of bed and hit my head on on the dresser.

Waking up in the Hospital Wing was definitely surprising. It was a place that was not unfamiliar to me, what, with all of the visits I attend to after Harry's quidditch games.

My eyelids blink unconsciously and that's when it hits… Not in a physical way like last night, thank Merlin, my head still hurts.

A face comes to mind however I can't seem to get his name out. Yes _his_ name. That's right little Miss innocent Hermione Granger was last in a company of a boy (other than Harry and Ron)... sue me!

The Slytherin Prince some called him or how Ron liked to describe him, a ferret. That was who I was with last night. Now don't get me wrong I am still wondering what his _delightful_ company had to do with me but I had a feeling that it had something to do with the amount of butterbeer that was drunk.

Before I can figure out the puzzle pieces that just don't seem to fit together, Madam Pomfrey pops her head behind the screen that blocks me from the view of any unwelcome guests.

"Oh good, I was wondering when you would be waking up Miss Granger. You are looking much better than when you were brought in. I will run some quick diagnostics and if they are clear then you are free to go. By the way Mr Potter is outside waiting for you, he seems pretty anxious."

"Madam Pomfrey, how long have I been in here?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"Oh not too long sweetheart, you have only been out for five hours."

Five hours, that was five to many. What was I going to do for studying? Classes were tomorrow. We had a quiz in charms and potions. What was I going to do?

"Ms Granger, please don't stress, I can hear those clogs in your brain turning. Knowing you, you'll be fine" with one more flick of her wand Madam Pomfrey deemed me healthy enough to leave her vicinity. With a quick glance at the time I decided it was time to go down to dinner.

I walk out and see Harry sitting there looking down at his shoes.

"Hello Harry" I call out. He turns to look at me, an obvious look of worry upon his face.

"Hi Hermione, how are you feeling? What happened?" He asks wearily. Something tells me that I need to start recalling the memories from last night.

"Well Harry, my head is still a little bit dizzy and to be quite honest I don't really remember much from last night." Of course I do remember Malfoy but I wasn't going to tell his sworn enemy that.

"Ummm, Hermione, does it help if I mention the Yule Ball?" Harry mumbles. It hits me….. metaphorically of course. The whole scene of dancing with Viktor, Ron's temper, the tears spilled on the steps outside the Great Hall and a possible intake of firewhiskey, to great for my body to handle.

"Come to think of it Harry, I do remember the events of last night, thank you for reminding me to be pissed at Ronald. With that I storm off to the Great Hall with Harry chasing after me. A new agenda in mind… Make Ron Pay!

 **Draco's POV**

A ludicrously out of the ordinary morning was all that could describe the type of morning I had been through. Waking up with Granger in the room had to be the first surprise. Don't worry, nothing happened I woke up on a couch, which mind you was very uncomfortable, nothing like my bed at home. My neck was stiff and I was confused at where I was. Imagine waking up in a place that is unknown to you, on a couch with your bones aching. It's not pleasant. Then imagine that you roll over and there is a figure three meters away in a large bed. All that can be seen is a mass of mousy brown, curly hair.

Apparently I saw it fit to give Granger the bed whilst I sacrificed my back for the couch. There is no logic in that. I hate the girl, a mere muggle born… I mean Mudblood. What had happened last night.

WHY? Was the big question right now. Why was I with Granger? Why did she have the bed? And Why was I not getting out of here?

I got up and realised that I was still in yesterday's dress robes. They were creased…certainly not a good look for a dignified Malfoy. However father would **not** be hearing about this.

I got up and charmed my robes straight again. Any other Slytherin, including myself, on any other day would have left the room. However my pubescent, hormonal body seemed to give up a fight against my will and I found myself looking over to Granger's bed and then somehow, my feet were being dragged there.

She looked so peaceful, a small smile told me that she was having a blissful dream. Hopefully it wasn't about me. Her eyes were still covered in makeup from the night before. If you looked closely enough…which I wasn't doing in any way, you could see the dried up tears that looked more like scars. Our conversation from last night formed in my mind.

 **Flashback**

The ball was coming to an end, and thank Merlin for that. Pansy was a constant, obnoxious reminder as to why I should have stayed in the dorm. Her petty whining and persistent displays of public affection were starting to make me nauseous. Blaise was smirking at me and I just wanted to hex him and leave the dam hall.

Just as I am about to suggest to Pansy that we leave, Theo runs in and excitedly exclaims that Mudblood Granger is finally giving Weasel a piece of her mind. This automatically cheers me up and I follow Theo out the doors leaving Pansy back on the dance floor. I am happy for the distraction and of the drama that is about to follow.

We round the corner in time to hear Grangers squeaky voice shout out "Next time there is a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before someone else does...and not as a last resort"

Weasley runs past us scowling and blubbering about adolescent teenage girls. Theo and I can't help but fall into fits of laughter. After we gain control again Theo decides to go recount the story to Blaise. I however decline knowing that Pansy will pull me onto the dance floor for another dance.

When I get around the corner what I see surprises me.

It is known around school that you don't mess with Hermione Granger (unless you were me). Never. And I mean _never_ has anyone seen her cry in public. However, completely contradicting her school known image. Here she was sitting on the stairs, head in her hands crying.

When a boy sees a girl crying it is a good indicator for them to get up and vacate the premises, getting as far away as possible. At least that is what father says. Of course I attempt to do just that however it seems that I need to work on my stealth because Granger looks up and calls out, "Oh just perfect, what do you want Malfoy? Your timing is impeccable, as always. If you are going to start calling me names and pestering me now isn't the greatest time. If you would like to be a target of some nasty hexes then you have come to the right place. I suggest you leave or you will be hexed so badly until you are unable to make an heir for yourself." Although her words are meant to sting they just lack the passion that they normally have. Her voice is uneven and she seems to be distant.

It is times like these where I know why my father calls me weak. What I am about to do is so far from my beliefs but surely I can take a short vacation from them. Just one night won't hurt. It's not like Father will find out about this. With that in mind, encouraging me to be brave. I stride over to Granger, more confidently than I feel and I sit down next to her.

The look she gives me is almost unforgivable. I know what she is thinking. How could I be sitting next to her? What was I doing there? A Malfoy, a pureblood enthusiast. Her disbelief was then covered with anger, and the question of did I really want my balls hexed off?

Her anger eventually withdraws and her face shows a look of emotional defeat.

What she does next is something I could never understand. She leans in and places her head in my chest and continues to cry. Normally I would push her off and I just about did when I remembered my promise to myself to forget about my beliefs and act as a caring person. It all felt so wrong yet so right. Eventually, My hands found their way around her back and then I was squeezing her, providing a comforting hug. If anyone was to walk into the corridor my reputation would be on the line. Let alone what would happen if my father found out, my life would be on the line.

Granger pulls away and brings me back from my thoughts. She stares at me. Her beautiful brown eyes stare with such disdain and hurt in them. _Wait… Did I just say beautiful. I must be losing my mind._

"Thank you Malfoy" she mumbles and with that she is up on her feet and making her way down the corridor. Her walking is unbalanced and she looks as if she is going to faint. I rush to her side just in time. Her motions are slow, she falls straight down, into my arms. I scoop her up wondering what I should do. I can't take her to the hospital wing, I would instantly be accused of hurting her. The only place I could think of was my dorm but that would be like walking into a death trap. Without noticing I have walked up several flights of stairs up to the seventh floor. Not knowing what to do I continue pacing thinking of the answer.

A sound of an opening door surprises me, there were no doors when I had gotten up here. I turn around and find a door appearing out of nowhere. I open it instantly and find a spacious room with a couch and bed. It's like my thoughts had been read.

I place Granger on the bed. I'm not sure what to do now. I guess I just wait until she comes to.

It's been around fifteen minutes and Granger hasn't stirred once. I am starting to worry, and that's saying something because Malfoy's never worry.

Granger's eyelids start to flutter and she wakes with a start. She stares at her surroundings and then at me. Her confusion yet hint of appreciation is reflected in her eyes.

"You had me worried their Granger. Thought I might have to revive you and we couldn't have that. The Gryffindor Princess saved by the Slytherin ' _Ferret'_." She tries to hide a small smile which only encourages me to tease her more.

"Shut up Malfoy" her insult doesn't have its same bite. She jumps out of the bed doing her best to stand straight but a slight falter is enough to know that she is still dizzy. Before I know what she is doing, a common house elf has appeared, she bends down and whispers to him. A second later he is gone. Confused I raise my eyebrow and in response she replies, "Don't worry, Dobby was sworn to secrecy, no one knows that we are here"

Around ten minutes later, Dobby is back and this time carrying a large bottle of firewhiskey, Granger thanks him and as soon as he leaves she takes a large swig from the bottle and extends her arm out to me. It was going to be a long night, surprisingly I was alright with that.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading my story guys, it means a lot. I hope that you enjoyed it. I know that it is a little short but I am still playing around with the chapter lengths.**

 **I am writing a Dramione because I feel as if Hermione is a perfect person to bring love out of Draco. I feel as if Draco's character is portrayed really harshly so I wanted to show that maybe it isn't his choice. I also wanted to capture the struggles of teenagers and their fight to find their own identity.**

 **I know that this is a shorter chapter I just liked this ending. The chapters to come will hopefully be longer. Xx**


End file.
